Talk:The Legend of Spyro: Age of Heroes Book I
Chapter Summaries As a final gift for now, here's the document I used to write the plot summaries...this should be useful in writing chapter summaries and character pages; *Chapter One: As Ignitus looks through the books on their lives (noting something alarming), Spyro and Cynder fly through the skies. Later, after some talk, Cynder asks Spyro to show her his family home. *Chapter Two: Sparx and the others exit the underground Dragon city to see the world renewed, and head for Warfang. Sparx stays with Hunter as his family heads home. In Warfang, the Guardians discuss Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus. Sparx and Hunter arrive, and they decide to wait for Spyro to return. After a week, Sparx heads home (after a chat with Volteer) and after a quick rest Spyro and Cynder arrive. *Chapter Three: Spyro and Sparx flee as Cynder and Nina go over the family photo album, while at the Temple, Ignitus appears to Terrador and gets him to summon the guardians. When they return, they find Cynder and Nina have made a special dinner. Later, Spyro finds himself in the Moon Temple (the Chronicler's home) with Ignitus. After reuniting, Ignitus suggests Spyro and Cynder return to the Temple. Spyro then wakes, and talks with Cynder about his dream. He, Cynder and Sparx - leaving behind some girls - say their goodbyes and set off. *Chapter Four: Spyro and Cynder reach the Dragon Temple, and the guardians tell them they are looking for a new Fire Guardian (noting that they think there are small colonies of dragons who they lost touch with during the wars, and who Hunter's people are looking for). Cynder suggests Spyro, but he is rejected as he doesn't specialise in the area. Afterwards, Spyro and Cynder talk about this (and Cynder feels like she's apart from Spyro). *Chapter Five: After a week, Hunter reports five groups of dragons have been found, and two candidates are on their way. Another week passes before they arrive. While greeting them, one - Infernus - reveals he knew Spyro's parents, and tells him they were killed in battle when Cynder was first unleashed. Cynder promptly flees, but Spyro runs after her while Terrador explains to Infernus. Elsewhere, Spyro catches up with Cynder and (after a brief argument) reassures her he doesn't care about her past. Cynder then gets Spyro to promise he'll never leave her alone. *Chapter Six: Spyro and Cynder return to the others, and Infernus introduces his grandson Flameus (Flame). A female Earth Dragon (and friend of Terrador's) named Marla introduces Ember (worrying Cynder). As they talk, Ember notes Spyro is cute, and Flame stares at Ember. *Chapter Seven: Later, in her room, Cynder (with Sparx) complains about Ember (as a potential rival). Sparx asks if Spyro knows how she feels, and after some discussion Cynder heads off for a walk, winding up in Spyro's room. Inside, she finds a mural of him and her painted on the ceiling confirming his love for her. Spyro abruptly enters, and Cynder hides as he heads off to bed. *Chapter Eight: In the morning (after some banquets), Spyro and Cynder meet up with Flame (who states his grandpa came up with Flameus) who they talk with for a while before Ember arrives. Cynder walks off with her, and Flame asks Spyro what he thinks of Ember. Elsewhere, Cynder confronts Ember about her behaviour, prompting Ember to ask whether Spyro is Cynder's mate. Cynder states they aren't, so Ember states he's fair game before leaving. *Chapter Nine: Sparx talks with Cynder in her room again; encouraging her to fight for him when she seems poised to abandon him so he can be happy. They are both interrupted by Spyro and Flame sparring outside, only for Cyril to break them up, and note they should prepare for the last banquet and (masquerade) ball. Sparx notes this would be an opportunity for Cynder to win over Spyro, and helps her fashion a mask (and polish her bracelets and body...which he nearly gets carried away with). At the ball, Ember approaches Spyro, who awkwardly struggles (heart racing, temperature, that sort of thing). As Sparx plans an entrance for Cynder, Ember goes to get a doctor for Spyro (drinking lots of water) only to run into Marla, who steers her towards Flame (to leave Spyro alone for a while). Sparx talks with Spyro and sends him after Cynder. He tells her she looks amazing and asks her to dance; the two inadvertantly (instinctively) dancing the "Dance Of Lovers" in the process (an old dance not seen for a thousand years). In the aftermath, Ember notes she still won't give up. *Chapter Ten: The next day, the visitors leave. Ember attempts to go out with Spyro, but he's busy with Cynder. Flame then approaches and suggests they be friends rather than rivals; Ember states she never planned to be an enemy and accepts, before the two walk away with each other to talk. When asked, Ember tells him she's sure she can get Spyro to fall for her. She then thinks she sees something, but Flame can't find anything and they go back to the city. The next day, Ember wakes early and heads out for a morning flight. While in the woods, Ember encounters a strange dragon who wants to see Spyro (claiming to be lost and looking for the Silver River). Ember offers to help (knowing Spyro had been there from the conversation with Flame the day before) but the dragon swears her to secrecy; fearing he would be banished by his people for seeking aid. Ember makes her way to Spyro's room (where Cynder's been sleeping for the last few days), only for Cynder to take her aside and accuse her of making up a story to take Spyro. To prove herself, Ember gives Cynder her pendant (a gift from her deceased mother) and tells her she can keep it if she's lying. Ember then leads Spyro to the dragon (who seems to forget his destination) who requests they leave at night (due to his kind not being able to see well in daylight). *Chapter Eleven: In the night, Cynder worries about Spyro (he went to rest after returning), and eventually goes to follow Spyro and Ember. As they reach the dragon, it attacks Spyro and tries to take him away; Ember attacks back. Meanwhile, Cynder wakes Terrador and tells him of the strange dragon she saw, only for Terrador to identify it as a Wyvern; a dangerous creature whose poison is fatal. Cynder goes after Spyro (taking Flame with her) while Terrador alerts the others. They find an injured Ember, who convinces them to let her come with them (Flame gets hurt at her statement that she loves Spyro) and they fly after the Wyvern. They soon best it, but it bites Spyro's throat before they can kill it. Cynder sucks out the poison to save him, and they head back to the city (Cynder adding to Ember when she approaches that she expected her to take care of Spyro while she took care of her pendant). *Chapter Twelve: Later (after Spyro's been put in his bed), Ember meets with Cynder and after apologising for not realising the dragon was dangerous, takes over Cynder's vigil while she goes to eat. He soon wakes and asks for water, which she gets. Noticing a wound, Ember kisses him repeatedly before leaving (flirtily). As Cynder returns, Spyro notices the pain has gone. *Chapter Thirteen: After Spyro recovers, he and the others meet with the guardians, who decide to speed up their training (specifically Flame and Ember). Afterwards, they discuss whether Malefor is behind the attack, until Ember makes a flirty move and Cynder drives her and Flame out of the room. *Chapter Fourteen: After two weeks of study for Flame and Ember, Spyro and Cynder talk about Flame's attraction to Ember. After a month of study, Terrador gets them to spar against Spyro and Cynder. Cynder goes hard against Ember, and Spyro bests Flame. As they leave, Terrador notes something odd, but doesn't see the red glow of the moons. *Chapter Fifteen: After a week of losing to Spyro, Flame finds himself unable to sleep and gets up; finding the city bathed in red moonlight. Looking at them, he becomes filled with energy and launches a vast fireball before going to sleep. The next day, Cynder stares at the moons and briefly becomes flirty. When they reach the sparring grounds, Flame abruptly challenges Spyro and the two end up fighting. Terrador stops them and sends them to their chambers. After Flame wonders at his actions, Terrador brings him to the others to explain, but Volteer notes they might be missing something and gets Flame to conduct astrological studies with him. In time, Volteer realises what's wrong and gets Flame to stare at an electrical orb of his creation. Although this temporarily blinds him, Volteer takes him to Terrador and explains that the moons are in a phase that can cause young dragons to act strangely, unless a stronger light nullifies it. He recommends they be kept inside until the moons shift. Afterwards, Flame goes to Spyro to apologise (crying in the process), and they comfort him, before getting him to go to Ember - noting she looked sad when he didn't turn up to spar beside her. He goes to her and cries again, only for Ember to comfort him and forgive him. *Chapter Sixteen: Cynder complains about the need to be kept indoors (as she can only see spyro at meal times and can't write notes to him) and inadvertantly winds up sleeping facing the balcony; getting a full blast of the moons as she sleeps. Overwhelmed, she goes to find Spyro (at the same time, Ember goes to get food and decides to check on Spyro as she returns). Cynder wakes Spyro and attempts to make love, but Spyro notes her behaviour is odd and realises she's been "moon-sighted". Ember then enters and creates a bright flame to snap her out of it, and Cynder promptly flees in shame. Spyro goes after her and comforts her. In the process of their conversation, the two confess their love for one another and kiss. Ember sees this and flees in sorrow. *Chapter Seventeen: The next day, Terrador announces a new training tactic. During the fight (in which Ember is distant) Flame is inadvertantly sent crashing into Ember by Cynder, and they stop the training to take her to her room. Flame places her in her bed and goes to leave, but Ember requests he stay. After a rest, Flame attempts to talk with Ember, and she ends up kissing him (to his delight and her sadness). *Chapter Eighteen: The next morning, Flame wakes in Ember's room and remembers that she got him to promise to have her back (she'll do the same). He goes to find Ember, and finds her with Spyro and Cynder. Before they can talk with one another, a guard announces a Wyvern attack (oddly, since they're normally nocturnal), and they go to hold them off until reinforcements arrive. Spyro gets knocked out. Cynder and Ember work together to rescue some moles, and they see Flame at his full power as a fire-breather (exploding into flame and smoke). He comes to them and tells them about Spyro's injuries, only for them to find he's been hit himself. Cynder (uncomfortably) sucks out the poison before leaving, and then Ember apologises to him for her actions last night, stating she doesn't want to lose him as a friend. Flame breaks down at this and flees. *Chapter Nineteen: In the nearby mountains, Flame agonises about his situation, while Ember muses about what she's done (and why he reacted that way). The next day, as Flame muses about his next move (briefly considering staying and freezing to death), a strange wingless dragoness (a drake) named Fiona approaches, and enquires about his situation. Flame tells her, and after she says she likes him (kissing him), she says her dad could help him win Ember. Back at Warfang, the others notice Flame's absence. The Guardians talk about Wyverns; noting that someone must be influencing them as they aren't particularly clever. Ember then goes to find Flame, but find his room is empty. In the mountains, Fiona leads Flame to a cave, where her father Maximus talks with Flame about his problem; concluding that the only thing he lacks against Spyro is power, but that he can teach him to use a power if he has the willpower. Flame asks him what he has to do. Chapter Twenty: The next day, Ember goes to check Flame's room again (briefly noting she enjoyed their kiss) and finds him there, but covered in strange fire-like markings (that fade occasionally). They talk (Flame eventually stopping her and kissing her) and head to find the others. When Flame goes to fight Spyro, the others are shocked at his new skills. Spyro briefly freezes him, but Flame wills himself to win and blasts Spyro with an energy beam, which defeats him, sending him through a wall. Flame is briefly happy, but when he sees the expressions of the others and realises he's nearly killed Spyro, he flies away. *Chapter Twenty-One: Flame returns to the cave (pushing past Fiona, who tries to kiss him) to talk with Maximus. Maximus notes that they only did a temporary ritual on him which was only half as powerful; he expects Spyro was trying to let Flame win but botched the end. Flame angrily goes back to talk with Spyro. Elsewhere, Cynder cries by the unconcious Spyro, and argues with Ember about Flame's actions; Ember stating that wasn't the Flame she knew. Spyro wakes and notes the same thing. As they discuss this, Ember decides to go find Flame. *Chapter Twenty-Two: Three days pass, and Flame hasn't returned. Spyro (with a limp) and Cynder walk together outside and talk. Shortly after Spyro notes someone might be manipulating Flame, Flame launches a fireball at them both. Spyro questions him, and Flame angrily tells him how Spyro has everything he doesn't and made fun of him by letting him win (which he didn't). Spyro notes Ember was worried about Flame when he states she only cares about being Spyro, but Flame doesn't believe him and throttles him, only for Cynder to blast him away. Cynder then battles Flame and overpowers him, but he flees in the chaos of an explosion. Cynder rescues Spyro. *Chapter Twenty-Three: Inside, Ember defends Flame's honour, before leaving. As she leaves, Spyro notes he felt the same way towards Cynder when he was told she'd become evil again. Back in the cave, Flame waits for Maximus' next order. Fiona embraces and kisses Flame before Maximus returns and tells Flame he has a force of Wyvern to lead against Spyro. Flame disdains them, but Maximus stares into his eyes (which glow) and persuades him otherwise. At Warfang, Spyro talks with the Guardians about his plan, only for alarm bells to announce the arrival of Flame and the Wyverns. Spyro decides to abandon their plan for now and they go to fight (Ember waits in midair after learning) with Spyro going to confront Flame himself (noting he's Flame's target, which Flame announces to the Wyvern). Cynder and Terrador note Spyro was right about Flame as they fight. Ember watches their battle, and muses about a conversation she had with the Guardians, who noted someone with a troubled mind would be more susceptible to the powers of darkness, and to not give up on him. Ember rises, and Spyro manages to break through to Flame, who begins to fight Maximus' control. However, Flame still blasts Spyro with his red energy. Ember then tackles Flame to the ground, and he momentarily snaps out of it, only to be overpowered again and flee with the remaining Wyvern. Ember cries in sorrow as Spyro approaches. Back at the Cave, Maximus berates Flame for losing. Flame wonders who the pink dragoness was (noting she was familiar) before Maximus knocks him out. *Chapter Twenty-Four: After the battle, Cynder surveys the area and finds several charred corpses around Flame's injured body. She goes to help, but it's an ambush and she is knocked out. Elsewhere, Spyro brings Ember food, but she refuses to eat. Spyro soothes her by telling her about how he freed Cynder from Malefor's control, and takes her to show her something. Cynder wakes and finds herself in a cell. Maximus greets her, revealing he was a former servant of Malefor (who knew Cynder) who was given the task of eliminating anybody who defeated him. He leaves, and Cynder tries to appeal to Flame (who briefly stirs at Ember's name). At the Dragon Temple, Spyro shows Ember the pool of visions, which he uses to discern Flame's location (and learn that they've captured Cynder). Ember also sees a vision of herself fighting Flame. Spyro reveals his plan (with Cynder) was for her to get captured so that Spyro could find her using the Pool Of Visions. As they go to leave, Ember tells Spyro what she wants to face Flame. Noticing Spyro's not at full strength, she kisses him (mentally apologising to Flame) which heals him; she reveals it's a power she inherited from her mother. *Chapter Twenty-Five: Spyro and Ember make their way to the mountain, and head inside. Spyro tells Ember to wait for a while while he finds Cynder. Meanwhile, Cynder uses her shadow power to escape the prison when the wyrm (wyvern) guard falls asleep, and inadvertantly tackles Spyro as he approaches. Wyvern sudenly head after them. Elsewhere, Ember sees Flame surrounded by Wyverns. Flame plans to head to the dungeons, but Fiona kisses him instead; enraging Ember, who reveals herself. Flame becomes conflicted, and Ember ends up battling Fiona (who claims Flame is hers). *Chapter Twenty-Six: Spyro and Cynder evade the Wyverns (causing a rockfall), and eventually find themselves in the same room as Maximus. Elsewhere, Ember fights Fiona, who brings Flame into the match, and eventually downs her with a full blast to the face. Ember then flirts with Flame to break him out of it. This works, but then Fiona attacks her and downs her. The two then confess their love for each other before Ember falls unconcious. Flame's powers emerge once more from grief. *Chapter Twenty-Seven: Flame then turns on Fiona. Elsewhere, Spyro and Cynder fight Maximus, but hear the sound of Flame's attack. Ember begins to recover (noticing a warm tingle spreading from her pendant), and Flame reveals he can't control his body. Ember attacks his markings to help him, and his body shatters, releasing him. Fiona watches in jealousy and leaps at Flame, but Ember leaps in the way and incinerates her. Ember then remembers Spyro and Cynder are still here, and Flame prepares to lead her to the cells, only to find the tunnel blocked by a rockfall. Ember convinces Flame to leave, noting what Spyro told her to do if he didn't come back. Maximus continues to fight Spyro and Cynder. Cynder ends up away from the action, and Maximus and Spyro end up falling when the ground collapses beneath their feet. *Chapter Twenty-Eight: Spyro wakes to find himself in a lower cavern (with a crushed leg). Maximus arrives and attacks him, but is driven away when Cynder arrives. As Maximus attacks again, Cynder notes they need to get away - the cave is collapsing - but Maximus climbs up the walls as they fly away. Maximus leaps at Spyro and drags him down, but Spyro manages to blast him with Convexity and send him falling to his death. Spyro and Cynder reach the hole Flame made in his anger and enlarge it with Convexity. Outside, Flame and Ember see this and go to help, and as the mountain collapses, Spyro and Cynder emerge from the debris. Flame apologises for the trouble he's caused, but the others forgive him, and they head home. *Chapter Twenty-Nine: After being treated by a mole healer (who's treated them before), Ember goes to find Flame, but finds he has committed suicide in his room. However, this turns out to be a nightmare; Ember wakes in her room and rushes over to Flame's. She bursts into tears and he embraces her. She begs him not to leave, and they reaffirm their promises to have each other's back. They tell each other they want to be with one another and kiss...which leads to something else (that's not shown). *Chapter Thirty: A month later (during which time no wyverns or drakes have been sighted), Ember wakes Flame in the morning. After some flirty talk with one another, Ember points out that today one of them will become Fire Guardian. They quickly reaffirm their love for each other, but then Ember tells him to do her proud, and Flame finds himself before a crowd; he has been chosen. The others come to congratulate him, and when Flame asks, he learns that Ember requested he be given the position. However, Ember has been given the position of his "advisor", so they won't split up the team. They discuss this as Infernus and Marla arrive, the latter expecting that Ember would be wanting to return home, but Ember decides to stay. Flame must go to introduce himself as Fire Guardian, and they note he'll need his "advisor". The Guardians reveal one final thing; they will now be picking candidates to replace them as Guardians. AMCAlmaron (talk) 22:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC)